tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v14, 8/18/1996
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood, fans...I am Matt Fountain for the World Championship Wrestling Federation. After this telecast, we will have Sunday Assault...you don't want to miss that! Let's get some comments form todays participants.... to Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: Perfect, you doubt my ability? That wasn't just perfect, that was 100% perfect. I could pull off those chump moves of yours with my eyes closed. You wanna perfect-plex me, well I got it on you through a table. If you thought that hurt, just wait til I put the decapitator on you. Now THAT move is ...what can I say?...perfect! No, it's ooh! 100% perfect. to Mr. Perfect standing in front of a blue screen with the Mr. Perfect logo. The Genius is with him Perfect: Well, today is the day. Mr. Perfect finally faces 100% Natrual Scott Pierce. Pierce, you gave me a cheap shot back at Friday Night Live and I still won the match. There is nothing, nothing you can do that will get you the win tonight. Pierce, noboby beats Mr. Perfect. Nobody. See you later tonight! to IRS the Taxman IRS: You low life punks out there this Sunday Assault will be the example of what you cheaters will be expiriencing from now on. That is a complete control of tax cheaters by me IRS. J.Buttler(first time i dont called him butthole!!!) you are just a punch bag for me and Undertaker you are my match to become superstar. It doesnt matter how many people i have to beat but finally ill become champion. Severn it looks like i HATE people with that pathetic gimmick ill crush you as soon as posible there will be no beast after i beat you both. Thats all you ASSHOLES!!!! just leaves the scene DIBIASE THE MILLION DOLLAR MAN being interviewed by Mr. Dollar Dollar: Hey Ted what is going on with you�r corporation lately? Ted: Well Mr.Dollar im searching for wrestlers with the ability to pummel their adversaries till oblivion.The NWO members sure top the list but no response yet. I wish they hurry �cause i have plans for that pathetic group called the Michigan Wolverlines you are going to pay your fucking price to the million $ man. HAHAHA!!! This goes for any new member of wcwf im searching for powerfull wrestlers maybe even Sid if you consider joining my group instead of that crap of Pshycotics!! Contact me in my e-mail showned in the roster thing of WCWF commitee. Dollar: Thank you Mr Dibiase leaves in his lujurious limo Fades to Johnny Butler and Purely Lethal Rowan MacLeod JB: Well soon IRS, I will have your butt in the ring. You can't run or hide now boy, I will put you away easy. You really think you can come here a push people round with your strong arm government thug ideas well pal, you want do any pushing I will beat you 1-2-3 in the ring send you a back the hole you crawled out of. JB:" Sic" Ric, the nature boy, well when i get you in that ring i will love to hear you say "uncle, Johnny, your the real nature boy, don't hurt me any more". Sign the contract pal then feel the pain. RM: With my master strategy, we will have an easy win over IRS. And, Ric, if you aren't too chicken, you are next. Johnny and I are an unbeatable team. We will rule the WCWF!!!! RM: Ted, you need to learn that your money can't buy everything. With my backing, not to mention my money, Johnny and I can have whatever we want! Your money looks like chump change compared to what I have in the bank. Keep your wallet in your pants, DiBiase. fades to black as Johnny puts his arm around Rowan and they walk away. to The Music Man Music Man: "I have a lot of scores to settle here in the WCWF. First of all, I'll start with Jesse Johnson. You are just a steppingstone on my way to the WCWF belt. After I kick your ass Sunday, you will be a distant memory. Next, Devon Storm, I was not helping you in your match against Coy. I just wanted to beat the crap out of Coy for ducking my challenge. So, I propose a triangle match next Tuesday to decide this one once and for all. Lastly, Assaf Levavy. Do you think you're too good for The Music Man. Well, I can beat you in 2 minutes. Assaf, how about a match next Friday, non title, with a 15 minute time limit. If I win, I get a title shot at the next event, whether it be Kaged or whatever. The ball is in your court now, you fat drunk. Maybe it could be a tag team match, with you and your buddy Jim Beam against me and Tommy Oliver. Just a thought. Why don't you come out of your hole and be an honorable champion? See ya later. to Jesse "The Jet" Johnson Johnson: Tonight's the night, Music Man! Sunday Assault, we're gonna meet in the ring, and see who the better man is. The fans'll see me soar, and see you in for a rough landing! We'll find out what tune you'll be playing after I win tonight's match! Johnson: And on another note, I challenge the Air Force in friendly competition to a Triangle match. Jesse "The Jet" Johnson, Jason Hawks and Johnny Sky in a battle for Air Supremacy! Nothing gained, nothing lost, just a friendly match to keep us sharp. What do you say, Air Force? to The New World Order *The New World Order sits on a sofa. All three are banged up and bruised pretty bad. The mood in the room is grim.* Kevin Nash : It appears to us that the New World Order has made quite a number of enemies here in WCWF. You know what, folks?? That suits us just fine. The more people beat on us, the more we beat on them. Never let it be said that the New World Order backs away from ANYBODY. Scott Hall : Hey, chicos... I betcha you never saw us in a bad mood before. Well, you are witnessing history in the making. The three of us are in probably the worst mood you could possibly imagine, mang. Inferno, you want to bring those two cockroaches into the WCWF to take US out?? Mang, you got rocks in your head. Nobody, NOBODY takes US out!! Brian Pillman : Week after week, day after day, it appears that Brian Pillman is getting his ass kicked all over the place. People want to be in the limelight, so they jump on Brian Pillman and the New World Order!! In MY eyes, you don't become famous by riding the coattails of someone else. I've been working for 20 GODDAMN YEARS TO GET WHERE I AM IN THIS SPORT, AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M SHARING THE SPOTLIGHT WITH YOU WASTES OF HUMAN LIFE!!!! You want to beat on me??? Fine. I have no problem with that. Why?? BECAUSE I LOVE IT!!! I WANT TO GET MY ASS KICKED EVERY DAY!! It makes me STRONGER!!! It's what keeps me ALIVE, gentlemen!!! Kevin Nash : Ya know, it's not so much Inferno beating the crap out of us that bothers me. What bothers me is the fact that he ENJOYED it too much. Dude, you need a SERIOUS attitude to survive in this world. You keep up with that happy crap, and you will pay for it very shortly. Inferno, David, Goliath... you WILL pay very soon. Scott Hall : Beeg mang, the three of us are aching from head to toe. But that don't mean we're finished. You could drop a building on us, and we'd be ready to fight tomorrow. Chicos, I got some bad news for you... the New World Order is FOREVER. You will never get rid of us no matter how hard you try. So, unless you guys are made out of steel, you will never see the end of us. We are your eternal nightmares, and you will NEVER... WAKE... UP!!!!! *Pillman, Hall, and Nash all make the Clique symbol as the camera fades to black* Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. Fountain: We are very busy here in the WCWF if you are wondering why I have not much to say.....preparing for Kaged! Let's get these comments.... to Ric Flair (A camera pans to a blond headed man getting out of a limo.) Ric Flair: Johhny Butler, you challenged me The Nature Boy? Are you stupid? I am a 13 time World Champion and I plan to make it 14 very soon. This Tuesday I accept your challenge and I plan to break your kneecap once I lock on the figure-4. Butler, prepare to style and profile with the nature boy!WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! back to the tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- |Loose Cannons #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | |Road Warriors Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | |Road Warriors | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brute Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | |Brute Force | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | |Brute Force | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | |Homeboyz | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Hardcore Homeboyz Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Flying Spaniard vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | |The Clique | | vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs The Air Force | --------------- | |The Daemons | vs. |---------------- | | | | The Daemons | | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loose Cannons | ---------------- to Air Force (The camera opens on the members of the Air Force as they go though their daily weight-lifting regement, preparing for a upcoming showdown with Brutal Force at Kaged.) Jason Hawks: Brutal Force! Do you think we will let you ignore our challenge to make the match a Kaged, a loser-changes-their-team's-name match, in addition to a title match. We don't want to share even a part of out name with the likes of you. Respond, or you will prove to be even bigger cowards than we though you to be. Johnny Sky: Brutal Force! The tide has started to turn in the WCWF! We can feel it! The fans, the broadcasters, the folks-behind-the-scenes, everyone connected with this great organization; they are not going to let the thugs, the bullies, the punks like you continue to run wild in the WCWF. You are a part of the cancer that is growing through the WCWF and on August 25th at the Meadowlands, we will surgically remove you from the World Tag Team Titles. Jason Hawks: But before that, we want to wrestle any tag team that has the courage to get in that ring with us. Tuesday night and Friday night, we want to give everyone connected with the WCWF a little hint, a little taste of what in store for Brutal Force at Kaged. We want the loser of the Sunday night Daemons/Loose Cannons match Tuesday night and any team with the guts to get in the ring with us Friday night. Johnny Sky: Brutal Force, the tide has turned and it's your turn to go down. (The camera fades to black.) to Junior Mafia JR Michaels: "Brute Force is the ultimate tag team in the WCWF!!! Road Warrior Animal, I hope for your sake that you arn't stupid enough to face us by yourself. Not that I wouldn't mind KICKING YOUR STUPID A*S!!!!!!!! We ARE the World Tag Team Champs, and NO ONE is gonna take that from us!!!!!" Dave Gibson: "All of you sorry a*s tag teams in the WCWF talked a lot of sh*t, but where did it get you??? NOWHERE!!!!! Brute Force is the World Tag Team champs, we will always be the champs, and if anyone has a problem with it, step up and get a beat down. Air Force, when you guys are old and grey, you can tell your sorry pathetic children how you got your a*s's kicked by Brute Force and the Junior Mafia!!" "Almighty" Devon Storm: "I am still waiting for my title shot. Whenever I get it, that belt is mine!! SO every title holder in the WCWF better watch out, because The Almighty One is gonna destroy anyone in my way!!! I just want to congratulate Brute Force right now even though it wasn't that hard to beat all the sorry a*s tag teams here in the WCWF. Man I coulda won those belts by myself if I wanted to." JR Michaels: "Yeah right" Jr. Gangsta: "Yo homies, don be dissin da jank, we da mens in dis fed da WCWF..." back to Fountain Fountain: Stay tuned for Sunday Assault and check out this new competitor as we leave. Thanks for tuning in...I'm Matt Fountain. to Lucifer Lucifer: From the bowels of hell, the leader rises. He comes to speak of inflicting torture and misfortune and most importantly PAIN on all the evil people of the world. "We are all evil though, are we not?" he asks rhetorically. "Haven't we all committed a sin? Now we must force all evil down here in the terror and darkness. When evil itself arrives, we will feed on the fleshy insides of them. Then, and ONLY then, the molten lava will run. The raging fires will grow, and then, you will ALL come, face to face with LUCIFER!!